


Boy, 17

by ClassicLitLover



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Law Enforcement, Poetry, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: The character developed in this poem is mostly based on Dallas, so voila, The Outsiders poetry!





	Boy, 17

Boy, 17  
Skids on wet gravel  
Holes in his red Converse  
Loose threads on his jeans  
How can you say he's shattered,  
When he just looks so mean?

So real he terrifies  
So rough he’s ashamed  
Lit cigarette, hard jawline  
All the officers know his name. 

Fallen hard for danger’s glory  
In love with the rust under the tracks  
Five dollars in his back pocket  
Crushing gum wrappers in his dry hands. 

Boy, 17  
But he’s already  
Shaking in his leather jacket  
And there are  
Ripped, raw, red  
scars  
Underneath his thick skin.

Boy, 17  
You should see him spit out lies  
As he cusses at the girls that pass  
He hates every word he keeps inside  
So he calls it out,  
Hey 

Boy, 17  
Still behind the cardboard bars  
Locking him away from  
The harsh danger he revels in  
Dancing in the sirens in the night  
Can’t you see he lives for this? 

Boy, still 17  
Skids on wet gravel  
Holes in his red Converse  
Loose threads on his jeans  
How can you say he's shattered  
When he just looks so mean? 

Boy, 17  
If you get tough like him  
You finally get broken.

**Author's Note:**

> On a bit of a posting poetry spree!


End file.
